Skip Beat: Un chico llamado Kyo
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Una nueva linea de tiempo se creo con un cambio, ¡Kyoko Mogami ahora es chico llamado Kyo! -Masculino! Kyoko Mogami- -Kyo Mogami-
1. Chapter 1

**Lo eh escrito de nuevo para poner más detalle, ya que voy a ver el anime y el manga desde el principio y no desde el punto en el que me quede (espero poder leerlo desde el principio *soy un poco bastante perezosa*).**

 **¡De acuerdo dicho (escrito) eso aquí está nuevamente el capítulo 1!**

 **¡Lamento las faltas de ortografía!**

 **Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Falso príncipe!**

Kyo Mogami es un chico muy lindo, de cabello negro, de grandes y alegres ojos color ámbar. Su cuerpo era delgado pero su cintura era más ancha de lo normal, dando una impresión femenina, además tenía rasgos femeninos en su rostro acompañado de su piel clara, era para la mayoría de mujeres "adorable".

Pero siempre tuvo ojos sólo para su príncipe azul, el amigo de su infancia y el que lo tenía enamorado desde años. Shoutaro Fuwa, el chico que aspira a llegar a lo más alto y que gusta de vivir en lo más lujoso.

Y si Kyo tenía que tener varios empleos, poco tiempo y poco descanso por tal de que Shou estuviera a gusto, él lo haría. Porque Shou era su único amigo y el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kyo suspiro de alivio al ver que su compañera de trabajo había llegado así que sin perder tiempo salió corriendo en busca de su bicicleta hacia su próximo empleo.

Kyo agradeció poder llegar a tiempo, entró en el pequeño restaurante y saludo a Okami-san y Taisho-san, caminó hasta la habitación y al salir vestía su traje típico de mesero de color blanco y azul. Claro que las mujeres siempre le daban cumplidos a Okami-san por tener comida tan deliciosa y un empleado tan adorable.

Claro que Kyo no le importaba los cumplidos, el siempre se esforzaba para contentar a Okami-san y a Taisho-san.

Claro que Kyo-kun siempre ocultaba su cansancio y demostraba estar bien, fue bueno actuando como si nada haya pasado (aunque llegó en 15 minutos a su empleo cuando en realidad habría tenido que tardar 40 minutos) pero incluso después de trabajar Okami-san le hubiera preguntado que si no quería ser como los chicos de su edad, estudiando o saliendo con sus amigos.

Esa pregunta quedó en su mente.

* * *

Kyo tarareo mientras caminaba junto a su bicicleta. Pero las preguntas de Okami-san lo perseguían

¿tener más tiempo libre? ¿salir con amigos? ¿estudiar?

Si pudiera tener más tiempo libre (que unos minutos) no sabría qué hacer.

¿Salir con amigos? Su único amigo es Shou-chan.

¿Estudiar? El estaba muy ocupado trabajando como para hacerlo.

Al levantar la mirada noto que la luz de su departamento estaba encendida y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción así que sin dudarlo corrió y guardo su bicicleta. Corrió hacia el ascensor y siguió corriendo hasta su departamento.

Al abrir la puerta vio el cabello rubio.

"¡Shou-chan!" la alegría era obvia en su voz.

"¡Maldición! ¡Cállate! Molestarán a los vecinos' Kyo se sonrojo al reconocer su error.

"Lo lamento Shou-chan, no fue mi intención" Kyo se disculpó, no le agradaba hacer enojar a Shou-chan.

"¿Y las cervezas?" Kyo frunció el ceño confundido.

"Yo no bebo, soy menor de edad" fue la respuesta que hizo enojar a Shou.

"Eres un tonto" respondió enojado, al ver el enojo Kyo corrió fuera y después de 4 minutos llegó con una bolsa justo para detener que Shou se fuera. El postre favorito (100% de eficacia).

* * *

Kyo observó alegre como Shou-chan comía su postre, si Shou era feliz, él era feliz.

"ah, me olvide de contarte, hoy vi que una chica dejo de seguir a Ren y empezó a seguirte a ti, incluso se compró un gran póster de ti Shou-chan" la felicidad y satisfacción inundó el rostro de Sho. Sacarle una fan a Ren era música para sus oídos.

Lo malo fue que en la televisión empezaron a hablar de Tsuruga Ren y su popularidad, dejando a Shou Fuwa en el séptimo lugar.

Kyo estrelló su rostro contra la puerta mientras trataba de seguir que Shou se fuera.

"¡Maldito seas Tsuruga Ren!" grito Kyo mientras veía con odio la televisión, la cara de alegría de Ren hizo enojar a como si se burlarse de él.

* * *

Kyo miro la cantidad de mujeres que buscaban acercarse a Shou-chan, la mayoría eran adolescentes que buscaban tocarlo, por suerte el logro pasar a los guardas fingiendo tener un pedido especial de Fuwa.

Traer una orden y su uniforme además de ser chico lo ayudó.

Kyo camino por los corredores en busca de Shou-chan hasta que escucho su voz.

"¿No crees que te estas aprovechando de él?" Kyo reconoció la voz como una femenina familiar, era la voz de la manager de Shou-chan.

"No es mi culpa que el idiota sea tan fácil manipular, el tonto sólo me sigue como perro faldero, siguiéndome a todos lados y viéndome como un dios. Yo soy el heredero de un Ryokan, él fue criado por mis padres, es básicamente mi sirviente personal, además siempre me sirve y me alaba, no hice nunca nada, el es un idiota gay que me sirve" Kyo no pudo evitarlo las lágrimas caían, ¿Shoutaro pensaba eso de él?.

Algo dentro de él se rompió en mil pedazos, sintió emociones oscuras:

Irá, Tristeza, odio, vergüenza, desesperación, pánico.

Sintió una gran irá, algo dentro de él se liberó.

* * *

"¡Bastando! ¡Traidor!" grito Kyo después de tirar una caja de comida.

"¿Qué demonios?" la pregunta fue respondida cuando noto que Kyo fue el que le arrojó la comida. Pero no pudo evitar el segundo objetos que fue un jarrón con rosas.

"¿Te hice daño? _Lo lamento Baka Shou"_ la ira era clara en su voz.

"No te necesito, solo eres un _bastardo sin corazón, un idiota_ " Kyo empezó a alejarse de ambos.

"Ya te lo digo _Haré que te arrepientas de esto Shoutaro Fuwa"_ amenazó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

"No me dio propina" Fue lo único que le dijo al guardia al ver la cara de enojo que él tenía. Y eso se le hizo lógico al guardia.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí el segundo capítulo!**

 **(Estoy leyendo el manga)**

 **¡Lamento las faltas de ortografía!**

 **¡Skip Beat! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Kyo sonrió mientras caminaba arrastrando su maleta hacia el Darumaya de Okami-san, ya había vendido toda su ropa y el departamento. Vestía una remera azul con una estrella es medio acompañada por dos pequeñas estrellas, un Jean azul claro y zapatillas rojas.

Se sentía libre sin tener que usar diferentes uniformes, además Okami-san y Taisho-san le habían permitido vivir en su posada. Kyo les prometió que se esforzará aún más para agradecerles. Pero Okami-san se lo negó diciendo que debería descansar y tomar las cosas con calma.

Pero Taisho-san se había enojado por teñirse el cabello, según Okami-san a el le agradaba su pelo natural.

* * *

Kyo camino hacia el parque y se sentó en uno de varios bancos de piedra.

"Shou dijo que si quería vengarme tendría que hacerlo en su mundo… en el mundo del espectáculo" murmuró triste, él no tenía ningún talento y menos belleza, él sabía que las mujeres le daban cumplidos solo para que el le entregará sus regalos a Shou. Él no tenía ningún atractivo.

Además de no ser atractivo y odiar todo lo relacionado al espectáculo no sabía qué hacer y de eso se dio cuenta Sawara (sólo la parte de no saber qué hacer).

Así que en la entrevista Sawara lo sacó de su oficina, pero siendo Kyo Mogami él no se dará por vencido.

* * *

Sawara miro molesto por la ventana de su casa, el chico que había echado de la agencia estaba afuera sentado en frente de su casa.

Su hija estaba tratando de entablar una conversación con el chico Kyo.

"Vamos querido, dale una oportunidad al chico, es muy lindo de seguro será bueno en algo" Sawara se negó el chico no tenía ningún interés en ningún sector que le preguntó.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que el chico lo seguía, el se estaba volviendo loco.

Y por fin al séptimo día él ya no pudo aguantar, ahora frente a él el chico le sonreía y parecía muy tranquilo.

¿Ese chico comprendía en lo que se metía? Definitivamente no.

* * *

Kyo estaba muy feliz al fin lo había conseguido, eso fue maravilloso, estando feliz no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba él su camino y chocó contra alguien y al levantar la vista lo vio, el actor más popular: Tsuruga Ren.

"Uh, lo lamento" dijo al ver los ojos de Tsuruga Ren.

En ese momento supo que no se llevarían bien. Y así fue ambos tuvieron una pequeña discusión y al final Ren se había retirado.

"Que molesto y desagradable" Murmuró Kyo mientras se alejaba de Ren y se acercaba a su destino.

* * *

Al final fue rechazado, eso fue malo, pero él no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

Eso fue lo que se propuso al escuchar las palabras de Taisho. Si se rendía no ganaría nada y perdería ante Shou. Y eso no quería permitirlo.

* * *

Al infiltrarse en LME y fue un éxito hasta que se encontró con una señora.

Kyo camino detrás de la señora mientras llevaba sus maletas, la verdad había visto su rostro y sabía que no debería hacerla enojar.

'No hay que hacer enojar a nadie, me puede echar' pensó mientras llevaba las maletas.

Unos metros más adelante lo vio al tipo desagradable. Tsuruga Ren.

"Necesitas ayuda" sólo dijo mientras tomaba algunas maletas.

Kyo sólo frunció el ceño pero le agradeció. Era una costumbre de su infancia por ser criado por los Fuwa, ser servicial y agradable.

Kyo sólo siguió a Ren y este empezó a hablar.

"Supongo que lo lograste, entraste en esa nueva sección" eso confundió a Kyo, ¿una nueva sección?

"Si la sección LME = Love Me" Kyo sólo intentó no reírse y lo logró, mantener sus emociones bajo llave era manejable. Sin embargo "sus demonios" así era como llamaba a las pequeñas energías malignas que había sentido desde que había escuchado lo que Shou pensaba de él. Aunque desde el incidente él había tenido algunos problemas en manejar sus emociones, antes podía ocultar más fácil su enojo o miedo, pero ahora se le complicaba un poco.

"Oh, entiendo supongo que esa será mi sección" pero por dentro podía sentir vergüenza por estar en una sección con ese ridículo nombre.

'El amor es letal, algo que sólo causa sufrimiento. El amor atrae el dolor y el no quería sentir eso. El amor es un preludio a la desesperación y el desastre' eso es lo que pensaba. Ya fue herido por Shou, él no sería herido de nuevo.

* * *

Kyo se sentó en frente del presidente de LME Takarada Lory, detrás de Kyo estaba parado Sawara. Viendo como va lo que Kyo y el presidente estaban hablando.

Kyo miro al presidente y escuchó lo que decía.

"Si y yo e sido un tonto y me deje engañar, viví como un esclavo del trabajo, yendo de aquí a allá y no tener tiempo… gracias al descubrimiento de eso perdi lo más importante que tiene el ser humano. ¿Usted podría ayudarme a recuperar lo?" Lory se quedó viendo al chico su expresión y como hablaba, el fue herido y perdió la capacidad de amar, en verdad sería un reto hacer que este volviese a amar. Pero el no se rendirá.

* * *

Kyo se quedó sentado en los escalones en una de las escaleras cerca de la oficina de Sawara-san.

Pensando en lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

Hasta que una sombra detrás suyo llamó su atención al girarse vio a una chica.

"¿Uh? ¿Necesitas algo?" pregunto la chica por su lado sólo sonrió.

"Necesito un favor" Kyo sabía que no sería nada bueno.

* * *

Kyo refunfuño mientras cargaba las pertenencias de la chica que ahora era conocida como una ídol, pero para Kyo era una manipuladora y una molestia. Pero tenía que servir para tener puntos positivos.

"Apurate" Kyo gruñó mientras cargaba sus cosas y trataba de ver a causa de que tantas pertenencias bloqueaba su vista.


End file.
